Choose or Lose
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! This was the choose wisely story: BREAKING NEWS! Slow speed chase in downtown DC... Wait are those cows? Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

CHOOSE OR LOSE

By

The X-Filer

--

**If the first 2 chapters seem familiar then you are up to chapter 3**

**--**

It was 6 am Monday morning and Mulder groaned as his alarm went off, Mulder rolled over to bang the button but over rolled and fell out of bed

'_Damn! Water bed!' _Mulder thought as he reached out and banged the alarm, sighing he picked himself off the floor and went for the shower. Mulder turned on the water and let it run down his back, he reached out for the soap but couldn't feel any, opening his eyes he saw there was none left, climbing out of the shower and to the sink cupboard, he pulled out the soap box, he turned it upside down, nothing fell out

'_Damn shopping!' _Mulder turned and climbed back in the shower, after some time and difficulty Mulder managed to get himself clean. After changing into his normal work clothes Mulder went for the kitchen, opening the fridge he investigated what was left

'_Now lets see, milk, sausage that looks like it has mould and milk' _Mulder reached out and grabbed the milk, he took a sip then spat it out, he looked inside the bottle and saw just how curdled it really was, closing the fridge, he grabbed his keys and went to his car, turning it on, he sat for a moment and wondered where he should go first…

**--**

Scully woke up to the sound of her alarm, she groaned as she looked at the time it was 6am Monday, Scully rolled and sat on the edge of the bed

'_Oh shut up!' _Scully thought as she slammed her hand down on the button, sighing she got up and had a shower, after a little while she emerged dress in her normal work clothes with a towel wrapped around her head, she wandered into the kitchen and pulled out some cereal, pouring it in a bowl, she went for the milk, opening the fridge she searched for it, she couldn't see it anywhere, she moved some of the stuff and finally found the carton, pulling it out she found it was empty

'_Damn!!' _Slamming the fridge door she grabbed her keys and went to her car, turning it on she sat with her hands on the wheel, just then she looked in the revision mirror and saw she still had the towel on her head, she raised a hand and ripped it off, looking back at the road, she sighed as she sat and wondered where she should go…


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder started his car and pulled out into the street, he turned his radio on full ball and started singing and tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. Mulder stopped at a red traffic light, he looked both ways then felt something touch his leg, he didn't take much notice at first but after he felt something big crawling up his leg, he started to feel uncomfortable, he reached down and tried to swat his leg but the thing crawled higher, Mulder gritted his teeth as the lights turned green, he tried to swat it again through the pants but it didn't work, just then the car behind him beeped it's horn

"Move it already!!!" Mulder heard the driver behind him yell, Mulder placed his hand on his pants just above the knee, stopping the crawling thing going any higher as he drove forward, he looked for a place to pull over but there wasn't any on the busy street, suddenly the thing on his leg crawled around and started to head up further, without realising Mulder pushed the accelerator down, while in attempt to stop it he didn't even see the next red light until he had gone through it

"Damn!" he cursed

'_At least no one saw it' _just then sirens stared to wail, Mulder glanced in the revision mirror and groaned, he managed to find a spot and pulled over, by now the crawling had just about reached the top of his leg, in a frantic attempt Mulder reefed off his seat belt and jumped out of the car and jumped up and down several times just as the cop walked over

"Sir?" Mulder held up a hand

"Hang on!" Mulder felt the thing reach the bottom of his leg and with one more jump, a big black spider fell out, Mulder jumped back and shuddered

"God damn that's a big spider!" the cop said adjusting his hat, Mulder backed towards the car as the spider crawled off

"Well I guess I better get going" Mulder said placing a hand on the car handle

"Now hang on a minute, you were speeding 5k's over the normal speed limit"

"Well we can see why" Mulder said pointing to where the spider was, the cop started to write a ticket

"Rules are rules" he continued to write

"Hang on a minute! I am an FBI Agent" Mulder showed him his badge, the officer looked at it

"Then you should have known better" the cop ripped off the ticket and handed it to Mulder, Mulder groaned as he took it "Have a nice day"

"Yeah right" Mulder grumbled as he got back in his car, just then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"_Mr Mulder this is your landlord, just letting you know that we will be fumigating the building for the week, so you'll have to stay someplace else until the infestation is fixed…"_

"But!…"

"_Sorry for any inconvenience" _the phone went dead, Mulder sighed

'_So much for a normal day, hopefully Scully will be having a better time'_

_--_

Scully climbed out of her car and walked back inside her apartment, she decided not to go to work today but to stay at home instead and have a relaxing day without Mulder. Scully walked to her closet and decided to clean up some old boxes of clothes and nic nacks she hadn't gone through in ages, she pulled them out and started to go through them after sometime she had found some clothes, a black singlet, a black short skirt, knee high black boots, black lipstick and black hair dye, she also found an old makeup kit she hadn't seen in ages, Scully laid them out across the floor and stared at them for a moment, feeling bored she suddenly had an idea, picking all the black clothes up she walked into the bathroom, placing everything down on a chair, she leant over the sink and started to wet her hair, she then picked up the black hair dye and rubbed some through her hair, after a few moments she started to dress herself in all the black clothes, starting with the singlet and skirt, Scully then pulled on the black boots and did them up, she then pulled out the makeup and rubbed some of the black around her eyes, next she undid the lipstick and carefully ran it across her lips making them a midnight black colour, running her fingers through her hair, Scully looked in the mirror at herself, she was now in a full black outfit, feeling pleased with herself she walked out the of the bathroom and started to cleanup the rest of the stuff up when a knock came at the door, Scully looked down at herself

'_Oh man!" _Scully thought, the knock came again, Scully walked over and peered through the hole, she saw Mulder standing there '_Damn! Oh well here we go' _Scully opened the door slowly

"Scully I… Scully?!" Mulder stopped in mid sentence as he gazed over Scully's new look

"Hey Mulder"

"I like your new morning hair style look, it really suit you." Scully pursed her lips and half smiled "Gothic really suits you, you should go to work looking like that, I'm sure

Skinner would approve" Scully opened her mouth, and then closed it again "Well can I come in?"

"Actually I was just about to go down to the store and get some groceries, milk mostly since you drank the rest on me" Mulder gave her one of his 'it wasn't me looks' before adding

"You're going out dressed like that?" Scully grabbed her keys and wallet and walked out the door closing it behind her "I'll see you later" she walked past him and down the hall still wearing her gothic outfit, Mulder turned and headed after her

"Hang on! Wait up! I want to see this!" they reached the car and Scully was about to get in the drivers seat when Mulder stepped in front of her

"Mulder, what?…"

"I'm driving you to the store"

"But…" he held up a hand

"My treat… and besides it'll probably be hard to drive in that skirt" Mulder said taking a look at her legs

"Mulder, up here" Mulders eyes looked back at Scullys again, she threw the keys at him, he only just caught them

"Lets go Spooky" Mulder gave her a half sarcastic look before they both go in the car

"Oh by the way, I'll have to stay at your place for the week"

"What?!"

"Bug infestation" Scully groaned as they drove off

--

Mulder and Scully walked through the doors of the supermarket; Scully got many stares as she started to drag a foot across the floor and swung her arms around

"Scully what are you doing?"

"I'm a zombie!"

"I didn't think you believed in Zombies" Scully turned to Mulder, grabbed his arm and started nibbling on it

"Scully if you don't stop that, I'll leave you to walk by yourself" Mulder said pulling his arm away, Mulder noticed a lot of people staring at them now

"Spoil sport!" But Scully kept on dragging her foot across the ground

"Do you want milk or don't you?" Mulder asked stepping around her, she and Mulder walked towards the cold section, they reached where the milk was

"A big store and they only have one milk left?" Mulder said as he picked it up

"Well at least I got the last one" Scully said pulling it out of his hand

"You? I've run out of milk too, I'm taking it home with me!" Mulder said taking it back

"I don't think so I need it more than you!" Scully said grabbing it back off of him

"You don't even use it that much!" Mulder tried to pry it from her hands but she bent backwards away from him

"Mulder it's mine!" Scully growled as she held on tight to it, some of the customers stopped what they were doing and look on at the display, meanwhile Mulder managed to slip it out of her hands he nearly had it when it fell and rolled away

"Now look what you've done" Scully and Mulder scrambled for the bottle of milk when someone dressed in a cat suit picked it up

"Hey pussy, that's mine!" Mulder said pointing at the milk

"Meow!" the man laughed under the suit as he started to move away, Mulder started to run after him, suddenly the man in the cat suit dropped the bottle smashing it on the ground, Mulder stopped and stared at it then looked up and saw the man in the suit disappear around a corner

"Yeah that's right run pussy! Run!" just then Scully came up behind him

"Now what do we do?"

"Well we still have to get groceries right?"

"Right?"

"Well let's get shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do we need?" Scully asked looking around to see if she could see the man in the cat suit, she didn't see him

"Well lets make a list" Mulder said pulling 2 pens out and 2 bits of paper, Scully looked on amused at the sight, Mulder looked at her "What? I always come prepared" Mulder handed her the paper and pen, they started to write things down, Mulder thought for a moment

'_What else?' _after a minute he finished his list then looked at it:

**Mountain dew**

**LOTR DVD box set**

**Bag of chocolate Minis **

**2x a dozen eggs**

**Beer **

**Chips**

**2kg of dark chocolate**

**A 6pack of beer**

Scully on the other hand was already finished her list, she looked at it

**Some chick flicks**

**Goth like music**

**Box of tampons**

**Large box of caramel popcorn **

**2x a dozen eggs**

**Tofu**

**Frozen vegies**

**A beauty magazine**

**1 potato**

**Chocolate Syrup**

**Ice cream**

They looked at each others list

"Mulder, you have beer twice" Scully commented, Mulder smiled

"Well you can't be to prepared" Scully shook her head as they went and got a trolley. Mulder started to push it down an aisle with Scully following close behind, they were in the drink section first, Mulder and Scully passed bottles and tins of juices

"Need any juice?" Scully asked looking at the colours

"No, but I do need some of this" Mulder stopped short of the bottles of water

"Water? Mulder I have tap water at home" Scully said looking up at him

"Yeah I know" Mulder said starting to pick up bottle after bottle of Mountain Dew

"Mulder! That's enough! You have 12 bottles of water! Why do you need so many?"

"Have you tasted the water at your place?" Scully gave him a raised eyebrow

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Mulder, now trying to avoid eye contact, started to push the trolley "hey look eggs!" he stopped in front of the egg section and picked up 2 dozen eggs, Scully walked up beside him

"Don't think you can avoid my question" she said poking him in the ribs, she pointed at the eggs "get another 2 dozen while your at it, I might cook something tonight" Mulder raised his eyebrows, Scully rolled her eyes "Not for you Mulder" she said slapping him gently across the back of the head before moving along. They walked around to the next aisle and looked at the frozen foods

"Hey look pizza!" Mulder walked over to the fridge with the frozen pizza in it and was about to open it when Scully placed a hand on the door and stopped him "What are you doing? It's Pizza!" Scully looked up at him

"No Pizza, we are going to eat healthy while you're living at my place" Mulder groaned as she led him to the frozen veggies section, she opened the door and pulled out a couple of packets of frozen vegies and handed them to Mulder "Healthy food" Mulder gave her a disgusted look

"Pizza's healthy" Scully just ignored him as she walked ahead, Mulder pushed the trolley behind her, she stopped at the ice cream section and pulled out a carton of Neapolitan

"Ice cream? What about eating healthy?" Mulder said over her shoulder, Scully placed it in the trolley

"It's healthier that pizza"

"Not by much"

"99 percent fat free" she pointed at the label

"That doesn't count"

"Why are you complaining then" their eyes meet, then they broke out into laughter "Come on" as they went to another aisle, Mulder spotted the chocolate

"I'll be right back" Scully watched as Mulder moved to the chocolates

"Get the dark stuff!" Scully called after him, Mulder looked back over his shoulder at his gothic dressed partner. After a few minutes he returned with 2kgs of dark chocolate and a large packet of chips "Got enough?!"

"Well I would have got more but these were the last two left" he said placing them next to the Tofu and Chocolate Syrup Scully had just placed in the trolley, he gave her a stare

"Cardboard food?"

"It is not!" she said in defence, he gave her a smile and pushed the trolley again, this time they made it to the vegetable section

"Ok G- woman, go get your healthy kick" Mulder said, Scully just ignored him and walked through the veggies towards the potatoes after selecting one she made it back to Mulder

"Ok we're done" she said

"Now don't go and buy up big there Scully, That one potato is going to last us the whole week" Scully slapped him across the head, then placed the potato in the trolley

"Ok what else?" Scully looked around, Mulder saw the liquor store off to one side

"Wait here" he said walking away from her, after a few minutes he returned with 2 packets of beer

"Mulder?…"

"I have a feeling I might need it" Scully just gave him a look, before turning

"I think we are about done" Mulder nodded then they both headed for the checkout where they were greeted by a very friendly checkout lady

"Hello how are you?" Mulder started unloading the trolley

"We're good how are you?" Scully replied, throwing a beauty magazine in as well

"I'm good" she replied back as she scanned the items. Mulder looked at the magazine

"Why are you getting that for, you already look beautiful" Mulder commented still unpacking the trolley, Scully opened and closed her mouth then replied

"Well couldn't hurt to keep up with things" She cleared her throat and looked away. After a few moments the lady brought up the total "That's $62.94c" Scully turned to Mulder, who was searching through his clothes for his wallet

"Mulder?"

"I don't have my wallet, must be in the car… with the keys!" Scully looked at him

"What?!"

"It's not my fault!" Just then the checkout lady interrupted them

"I need a payment please" Mulder and Scully looked at each other just then

"Hey Mulder!" Both Agents turned around to see the lone gunmen walking their way

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to have any money on you would you?" Mulder asked "we'll pay you back"

"How much do you need?" Langly sighed

"$62.94c" Mulder held out his hand as Langly passed over the money "Thanks" Mulder then handed it to the lady, after a few minutes they were out the front door of the grocery store

"Thanks guys" Scully said as they walked past a sweets store

"You owe us remember" just then Frohike noticed what Scully was wearing "hey pretty lady looking good" Scully just ignored him

"Hey guys you got anymore money?" Mulder asked, Byers sighed and handed him some more money, Mulder and Scully passed their groceries to the gunmen and headed for the sweet store, Byers turned to the others

"So what do we do with these?"

"Let's put them in the van and wait for them" The gunmen made there way to their van. Mulder and Scully on the other hand were checking out the sweet store, Mulder had found a bag of chocolate minis and Scully on the other hand had bought a large box of Caramel popcorn, after exiting the sweet store Mulder counted the change

"15, 20, we have $20 left" Mulder said as they met the gunmen at the van

"Hey you didn't get anything for us!"

"Yeah Mulder, what about us?" Mulder stopped

"Well you should have given us more money" Mulder laughed, just as they loaded the groceries into the car…

"Oh damn it!" Scully groaned, they all turned to her

"What? What is it?" Mulder turned, concern filled his voice, just then her phone rang, she answered it

"Hello?… hi mum… mum could you just hold on a minute" Scully turned to Mulder

"Mulder I need you to do something for me" She asked, Mulder felt as if he didn't have a choice

"What?" he said suspiciously. Scully pulled him away from the group and whispered in his ear, he face went like stone "You want me to buy what?!"

"Just go! It's a blue box!" She pushed him forward and went back to her phone, the gunmen watched as Mulder went into the Pharmacy

"Oh man, he's a goner" Langly said, Frohike placed his hat on his chest

"Goodbye friend" he said as Mulder disappeared from sight. Mulder walked between the aisles and stopped at a certain one, then he stood there…and stood there…and stood there, he stood there so long that an assistant came over

"Can I help you Sir?" Mulder smiled at her

"Yes please I was told to get a box of…"

'_Now what colour did she say?'_

"…Of green? Regular tampons, I think?"

The assistant smiled at him

"You mean a green box of regular tampons" Mulder shook his head and laughed

"I'm sorry I've never done this before"

"That's ok" She reached for the green box an passed it to him "Your Girlfriend must be lucky, most men don't like to buy women's products" Mulder opened his mouth

"Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's…" but the women just smiled and led him towards the counter, after a moment Mulder was out of there and back at the van, he threw them in the van "Ok guys lets go" he blew out a sigh and looked around "where's Scully?"

"She's gone into best buys with the last of our money, Frohike is trying to break into your car, Scully told us you locked the keys in"

"It's not my fault" he argued as he headed for the store "wait here" Mulder entered the store to see Scully with a CD and DVD in her hand "Hey Scully what have you got?" he asked coming up behind her

"Nothing you would like" she commented, he snatched them from her hands "Hey!"

"Goth Music? And Legally Blonde? But that's a chick flick" he whined

"Well yes Mulder, I am a girl"

"No? Really?" Scully snatched them back "well you find something"

"Ok I will" Mulder wandered through the store and then found what he was looking for, Scully came up behind him

"Lord of the rings DVD box set? That's… that's"

"Action and we're watching it tonight" he said walking to the counter

"Yeah right we are!" Scully walked behind him "we're watching legally blonde"

"Over my dead body!" Mulder stated

"that can be arranged" Scully said under her breathe "Come on lets go" After paying for the items Scully and Mulder made it back to the car, Scully opened the back while Mulder walked over to their car where the gunmen were now, without success, breaking into the car

"Hey guys you got it yet?"

"Nearly…nearly…"

"MULDER!!" The gunmen and Mulder jumped as Scully stormed up behind them

"What?!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away

"You bought green, I said blue!" Mulder gulped as she dragged him into the pharmacy

"Why am I coming in as well?"

"So when you have to buy them for me in the future, you'll know what to get" Mulder tried to reason with her but she didn't listen she stopped in front of the tampons and pads section

"Blue box" She pointed at a blue box right at the bottom of the shelves

"I'm sorry I thought you said green" Scully bent down and picked up 3 packets of tampons and got Mulder to hold them, Mulder was surprised to see Scully buying them, then pushed him to the counter where the same women who served him earlier waited

"Hello again, this must be your girlfriend" Mulder shook his head as Scully payed for the tampons

"Ex boyfriend" She commented as she dragged Mulder out of the store

"Hey Guys! We got the wallet! But we locked the keys in the car again" Langly shouted

"How are we supposed to get home?" Scully was annoyed

"We can give you a lift" Byers offered, Mulder and Scully looked at each other then nodded

"Ok lets go, we'll come back for the car later" After the group strapped them selves in the van, they were off

"So where to?"

"Home before the ice cream melts please" Scully said from the back seat. From the front window Mulder saw Kersh in what looked like a brand new car pulling into the underground car park of a large shopping mall

"Hey Scully, Kersh has a new car, Frohike pull in there for a minute"

"Mulder we will see it tomorrow…"

"It'll only take a minute" Frohike pulled into the park behind Kersh, they watched as he walked to the escalators and disappeared

"Wow would you look at that car" Byers commented

"Man I wish I had one like that" Langly whined

"Keep dreaming boys, they cost money" Scully said sitting back in the seat

"It just makes you feel angry doesn't it?" Frohike snorted "make's you want to wreck it or something"

"Now, now Fro…"

"Hey Mulder, you have 4 dozen eggs in the back don't you?"

"Yes? Why?" he asked now suspicious

"I dare you and Scully to go and egg his new car" both Scully and Mulder's mouth fell open

"No, no way!" Scully argued, Mulder on the other hand thought about it

"Have you have a balaclava?" Frohike smiled as Byers handed him one and Langly passed him the 4 dozen eggs "have the car ready guys" Mulder said as he slide out the door with the clava over head and eggs in hands

"Mulder No!" but it was too late he was gone "Guys!" just then Langly handed her a balaclava as well, Scully looked at it "I'm so going to kill you" She said as she pulled it over her head and slide out the door

"Oh man, I didn't think he would do it" they watched as Mulder threw eggs at Kersh's car, they splattered over the windscreen, Scully came up behind him

"Mulder are you crazy! Kersh will be back soon!" she said snatching a carton from his hand

"Come on Scully, haven't you ever wanted to do something crazy once in your life?" he threw another 2 eggs at the car which was cover in eggs, Scully opened her carton and picked up an egg as Mulder threw another one "throw it Scully you know you want to?" Scully hesitated then threw the egg hitting the car

"Wow that was fun" she threw another one then suddenly…

"Mulder! Scully! Behind you!"

"What are you doing to my car?!" Mulder and Scully jumped with such surprise that they swung around and threw the eggs they had in their hands at Kersh, hitting him square in the chest

"Oh Sh…run!" Mulder and Scully ran for the van dropping the eggs on the way, they dived in the van and sped off

"You think he knew who we were?" Mulder breathed, he and Scully pulled off the clava's

"I hope n…" suddenly Scully's phone rang

"Don't answer it, Scully" Scully hesitated "Scully Don't!" she picked it up

"Hello?"

"_You and Mulder, in my office in 20minutes or don't bother coming to work" _The phone went dead

"It was him wasn't it?" Scully bit her lower lip

"In his office, 20 minutes" Mulder groaned

"Guys can you take our groceries back to her place"

_--_

**20 minutes later**

**Kersh's office**

"Mulder, Scully, give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you permanently" Mulder and Scully looked at each other

"Sir, please can I just say…"

"Enough! I think the best course of action is punishment"

--

**A/N**

**Ok hope you liked it**

**This was the Choose Wisely story**

**But fan fiction took it off and said it was a chat/script thing **

**So now it is just a story**

**But I can't do it alone so please if you want to continue the challenges we have to keep it off of fan ficion **

**So please go to my profile for your next challenge and info**

**Thanks, I can't do it alone!**

**Apologises to fan fiction if this still isn't right then delete this story again and I won't continue it **

**Readers: Let me know what you thought of this story so far and if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of lecture from Assistant Director Kersh, Mulder and Scully had their punishment all planned out and Scully was not pleased

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something crazy in your life Scully? Throw it Scully you know you want to. This I all your fault Mulder! Yours and the Gunmen and do I see the Gunmen here? No! Now I am here stuck with washing Kersh's car and it wasn't even my idea!"

"Don't blame this on me Scully; you didn't have to come after me…"

"I came after you because I knew something like this would happen…" They came up next to Kersh's egged car, Scully handed him the bucket and sponge "You do the outside and I'll do the inside"

"Why do I get the outside?" Mulder grumbled looking at the mess

"Because it's the dirtiest" Scully replied climbing into the back seat with her cleaning gear. Mulder grumbled something before he continued to the side

It was a short time later and Scully and Mulder were still cleaning. They had the car stereo up loud and had to yell at each other if they wanted to talk to each other. Scully was still hard at work inside when Mulder found out he couldn't find the cloth he was given for the windscreen. He looked around but couldn't see it, reaching into his pockets he still couldn't find it but instead found a tube of something. He pulled it out and read it

"Super Glue" Just then Mulder had an idea and without even registering Scully was in the back seat behind the tinted glass, he started to super glue the frame of the open front doors, after placing a fine line of glue around the inside edge of the doors he closed them gently

'_Make me clean his car…' _Mulder thought as looked around to see if anyone was coming before he continued to the back doors. Meanwhile while Mulder had looked around Scully had climbed into the front seat and leaned down out of sight. Mulder continued to glue the inside edge of the back doors and closed them gently, Mulder stood back and looked at the job he had done '_Now I'd like to see him get in there' _Suddenly Kersh came up behind him

"Good I see you're done Agent" Mulder jumped slightly at his voice, Kersh looked at his car "Where is Agent Scully?" It hit Mulder like a slap in the face

'_Oh Cr…' _Mulder thought as his realise what he had done

"She's… She's… Gone to get some more cleaning stuff" Mulder replied, just then the music in the car stopped and Scully poked her head out the opened window

"Mulder I think I'm done… sir I didn't see you there" Mulder turned around and cursed then turned back

"Agent Scully, you and Mulder have done a good job now I that you've learnt your lesson you can both get back to work"

"Yes sir"

"Agent Scully get out of my car"

"Scully no!" Scully tried the handle but it wouldn't budge, Kersh noticed this

"Agent Scully is something the matter?" Scully tried again on the door

"The door it seems to be stuck" Kersh moved to the door and tried it, it wouldn't budge. He moved to the next door and tried it; all the while Mulder was cursing and rubbing his head. Kersh walked around the other side of the car and tried the doors when suddenly he stepped on something, picking it up he read it

"Super Glue" Scully saw what he had and worked it out instantly.

"Mulder!"

"Agents in my office, NOW!"

--

After Scully had managed to climb out through the car window with little help from Mulder, they both sat in Kersh's office undergoing a gruelling session of lectures. It was late afternoon when they got out and had gone back to Scully's house

"You know what Mulder? Next time you have an idea, please leave me out of it!" Scully stormed through the door of her apartment and threw her keys on the bench

"Well I can't help it if I forgot you were in the car…"

"You super glued the door together! You shouldn't have even been thinking it" Mulder walked over to where the gunmen had left the groceries, rustling through, he found a very soggy beauty magazine

"Looks like you won't be reading any beauty tips tonight, it was stuck to the side of the ice-cream" Mulder yelled, Suddenly Scully appeared behind him and grabbed the soggy book

"Man! Those useless…" just then there was a knock at the door, Scully grumbled as she answered it to find Frohike standing neatly dressed and holding a bunch of roses in front of him

"Hello pretty lady" Scully just stared at him

"Ah Scully I forgot to mention something…" She heard Mulder say in the back ground

"What was it this time?"

"I promise Fro a date with you if he got me tickets to the biggest game of the season" Scully cursed

"Come on sweet cheeks I have the best night planned for us" Frohike grabbed Scully's arm and dragged her out the door

"I'm going to make you pay Mulder!" Scully yelled at him as the door closed. Mulder looked at the closed door before grabbing the bag of minis and laying down on the lounge, placing some chocolate in his month he thought about what Scully had said about making him pay

'_I wonder what it will be? Oh well what ever it is, it'll be worth the tickets'_

--

**Next day **

**Basement**

"Scully No! Not that one!"

"You made me go on a date with Frohike, Mulder… Frohike!"

"Yeah but why do I have to give up the videos?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself again? Frohike!" Scully grabbed another video and threw it in the box

"But that's the wrestling girls special!" Mulder complained loudly

"More reason to get rid of it, who would want to watch girls in mud wrestling anyways?"

"I do!" Mulder watched as she closed the lid of the box and put it in the bin

'_Now all I have to do is get out when she's not looking' _Scully reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter and handed it to Mulder

"Here"

"What's that for?"

"You're going to burn it" Mulder was stunned

"What!?"

"Now!" She shoved the lighter into his hand and after some heavy discussing Mulder lit the lighter

"Goodbye my friends I used you well" he dropped the lighter into the bin and watched as it caught alight. Scully was please and walked out the door for a second

'_Why me?' _Mulder thought as he watched his girls burn. Just then the phone rang

"Mulder" he answer slowly

"_Agent Mulder this is Assistant Director Kersh, my assistant will be sending down your next punishment be sure you're not late" _the line went dead. Just as he placed the phone down Scully walked back in with an open envelope

"Kersh's secretary just gave me this and you're not going to like it?"

"Why? What is our punishment?"

--

**Prison inmate anger social group**

"Good morning and how is everyone today?"

Mumbles

"Now people what is our motto? Repeat after me" the social worker raised her hands as everyone repeated after her "No matter how grey our cell is, it's always brighter outside"

"Miss! Miss! I had a butterfly in my cell this morning!" The social worker turned in her chair

"That's good Reggie, butterflies mean beauty and beauty is outside and we all want to be outside now don't we?" Some of the inmate nodded franticly. "Now…"

"Miss! Miss!"

"Yes Reggie?"

"In had a butterfly in my cell this morning…"

"You already told us that dimwit"

"Now Tommy, what did we talk about last week? Anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to fear and what does fear lead to?"

"The dark side?" Tommy retorted sarcastically

"No Prison and where are we?"

"Shopping mall in Hawaii" The social worker shook her head

"Now Tommy do you want to be isolated?" Tommy sighed

"No"

"Good… Now today we have 2 special guests, please make them welcome FBI agents Mr Mulder and Miss Scully" The group turned as Mulder and Scully sat down in the empty seats in the circle, all eyes fell on them.

"Hello" Mulder half waved, he noticed some evil stares

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Red"

"Tommy Ryder, haven't seen you since I busted your butt that night on…now what was that street again?" Scully asked smiling as she sat down

"Well now who died and made you queen?" Tommy said crossing his arms

"The same person who forgot to take that stick out after they shoved it up your…"

"Dana!" Scully turned to the social worker

"Busted" Tommy muttered

"What?"

"Now we don't use negative words here Dana, now please repeat after me… Beauty is best when we are not beautiful"

"Miss! Miss! I had a butterfly in my cell this morning" Scully raised her eyebrows as Reggie turned to her "it was a pretty one"

'_Oh my God, I'm surrounded by social mind control" _Scully thought as she stood up

"Well this was fun…"

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked grabbing her arm

"This is insane, I'm not going to do this" Scully said pulling at her arm but Mulder didn't let go

"What's the matter red, you can dish it but you can't take it"

"Why I aught to kick you're a…"

"Dana!"

"What?!" The social worker stood up

"One more negative word and you will be put in the corner, now sit down!" Scully was stunned at the social workers tone that she sat down

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, little miss red sure has some anger issues doesn't she?"

"Now Tommy, let us all be friends" the social worker cleared her throat "so who would like to tell us about their day first?"

"Miss! Miss!…"

"Enough with the stupid butterfly! I'll squash it if I see it" Tommy yelled

"Tommy Ryder to the corner, now!" The social worker pointed to far side

"But!"

"Now!" Tommy grumbled as he headed over to the side

"Teachers pet" he muttered as he walked passed Reggie and sat on the chair in the corner as the meeting continued

"Now Fox would you like to start?" The social worker asked Mulder.

"Me?" she nodded as Mulder cleared his throat

"Well my day started out as a…" Mulder thought for the word "…day"

"Did it have a butterfly in it?" Reggie asked chewing on his hand slightly, Mulder glanced at Scully momentarily

"Depends what you mean as butterfly" Scully just rolled her eyes; Mulder cleared his throat and continued

"Well as you know I am an FBI agent and I probably put some of you in here" There was a slight groaning sound of agreement from the group "Um well I, um…"

"Was your day bad Mr?" Reggie asked with big bright eyes looking straight at Mulder "Cause Miss here can help, she has been working on me for 3 years now" he fluttered his eyes, "Everyone used to hate me, does everyone hate you Mr? Because I love you" Suddenly Mulder broke under Reggies eyes

"My day was bad, my boss hates me, my peers hate me and at the moment my partner hates me. I am an alien chasing FBI agent who lost his sister when he was little and now…" Mulder sniffed

"You're Butterfly has flown away?" Reggie started to cry, Mulder wrapped his arm around him

"Yes my butterfly has flown away" Scully watched the tearful pair

'_Oh my God, I'm surrounded by a crying, alien chasing, man and his butterfly prison boy' _Scully thought, suddenly the social worker turned to her

"Good now Dana your turn, how was your day?" Scully raised her eye brows

"You want to know?" the social worker nodded

"Yes"

"You all want to know?" they all nodded

"Yes"

"Ok then I will tell you" Scully cleared her throat and sat forward on her chair "Today I woke up early, not because I wanted too, but because I had a nightmare. A nightmare about a date I went on the night before with a man that I don't even like… Why you ask? I'll tell you why." Scully looked them in the eye "Because my partner here, my partner of so many years wanted tickets to a game that I'm not even going to mention right now, so badly that he made a deal…me for the tickets" there was a great gasp throughout the room "Bad you're thinking? Well that's not all of it before that, I was stuck in a car that my partner here thought would be fun to superglue the doors closed…"

"Now hang on a minute…" Mulder protested through tears but Scully stopped him

"Ut don't interrupt please you must wait your turn… Now why was I in the car in the first place, You ask? Well my lovely partner again decided to egg the car which happened to belong to the assistant director of the FBI and somehow managed to talk me into it when I was trying to stop him, we got caught and now as punishment I am stuck here with Mr Butterfly talking about how my day was and to top it all off my beauty magazine was stuck to the ice cream, the same ice cream that the man I went on a date with and his friends forgot to put in the freezer…so you ask me how my day was…my day was…"

"Hey red too bad about that magazine it could have really come in handy"

"What are you implying?" Scully asked coldly as she looked over her chair

"Your ugly, I wasn't going to say it but you asked too many questions"

"That's it!" Scully stood up and started to walked briskly to the corner where Tommy was sitting

"You want a piece of this Red?" Tommy stood up and opened his arms

"Dana! Tommy!" the social worker shouted but Scully didn't stop

"I'll take more than a piece…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Guards!" The social worker shouted as Scully reached Tommy, all the others in the room watched with excited eyes

"Oh this is going to hurt, I can't watch!" Reggie grabbed Mulders arm and lifted it and stuck his head under, closing his eyes. Mulder was taken back with the movement; slowly he reached over and patted Reggie on the head

"I'm scared" Reggie said quietly

"There, there it'll be over soon, she'll be taken out in a minute"

"Say it again tough guy, I dare you" Scully was right in front of him, but Tommy just snickered "what's the matter still annoyed you got caught by a girl" Tommy leaned in so there was only centimetres between them

"At least I'm not ugly" Suddenly he grabbed her head and pulled it forward into a passionate kiss then released her "I knew you always had a thing for me Red, it just took an anger social group to make you realise your true feelings for me" Scully spat on the floor

"I'm going to autopsy your sorry a…" Scully kicked up and got him in the stomach, he buckled over as Scully punched him across the face. Suddenly some hands wrapped around her arms and started to pull her towards the door "Let me go!" Scully screamed as she kicked out

"That's it Red, be a chicken and run!" Tommy yelled after her

"Let me at him!" Scully screamed as her thrashing legs went out of sight "you haven't see the rest of me!" she was gone; Tommy laughed as he sat back down. The social worker cleared her throat

"Well… now where were we?"

--

**Ok that was probably the longest chapter yet**

**And I just want to say that all ideas are 100 yours **

**I just write them down as I see them in my brain**

**Go to my profile for the next challenge etc**

**Please let me know what you thought, if you want **

**Thanks for reading **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Road trip!"

"Reggie get your head inside the window!"

"But I saw a butterfly!"

"Now!" It was the next day and Scully was not in the mood for any inmates. After her stunt at the anger social group, the social worker had made it clear that Mulder and Scully be the ones to transfer them to their new prison across state. Scully stood in the centre of the bus watching the inmates while Mulder was driving

"Ooh, someone's touchy today" Tommy said leaning back in his seat

"And you shut up or I'll shut you up" Tommy just laughed then looked out the window

"I'd like to see you try" he muttered

"What did you say…"

"Hey Scully" Scully gave Tommy an evil glare before turning to Mulder

"You better have a good reason to have stopped me from hurting someone" Mulder laughed as he merged into the next lane

"I've been thinking…"

"That must have hurt" Mulder smiled

"…About stopping to get something to eat" Scully looked at her watch

"But we've only been driving for 1 hour, and I don't want to be on this bus longer than I have to be"

"But we've got a five hour drive ahead of us"

"So? If we get hungry there's always some fresh meat up the back starting with seat 5" Scully looked over her shoulder at Tommy who was staring straight back at her.

"I know I'm good and I won't deny it" Scully turned back to Mulder

"Someone shoot him please" Just then Reggie yelled out

"MacDonald's!" Scully and Mulder looked to see a sign that said MacDonald's 20 minutes to go

"Hey Scully…"

"No"

"I want MacDonald's!" Reggie started to gig up and down "MacDonald's, MacDonald's…Miss took me once, she got me a happy meal, I love happy meals, they make me happy…"

"No! No happy meals! No MacDonald's!" Scully stated loudly, Reggie stopped gigging and sat still

"Oh now you've done it…" Tommy said, suddenly Reggie's lip started to quiver

"Reggie?…" Then he burst into tears

"But I want a happy meal!…."

"Yeah Red, we all want happy meals…" Suddenly a chant started throughout the bus

"Happy meal! Happy meal! Happy meal!…" Scully turned to Mulder

"How long was MacDonald's off again?"

--

**MacDonald's**

"Alright, everybody off the bus! Single file, come on people, haven't got all day" Scully and Mulder watched as the inmates single filed off the bus chained to each other. The only one not chained to anyone was Tommy and lucky enough Mulder had handcuffed him to Scully. Scully was not pleased at all

"Come on Red, don't be so mean, sounds like you need some anger management" Scully felt like hitting him but thought better of it because of the attention they were getting from the other people eating outside. Scully pulled on the cuffs

"Lets get this over with" Tommy followed her through the front doors as Mulder brought up the rear. When they entered in a single file everyone stopped and stared at them. Scully held up her badge

"FBI, I have hungry prisoners here, the sooner you serve us the sooner we leave" Suddenly everyone that was lined up stepped aside to let them in. Scully pulled Tommy to the front of the counter

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the young woman behind the register asked

"Well I could think of a few things…" Tommy stated leaning on the counter staring at the girl with a smile. Scully slapped him across the head

"Don't mind him, he has issues" the girl half smiled and looked down

"Ooh, someone's jealous" Scully opened her mouth slightly, then turned to the girl then cleared her throat

"1 cheese burger and a large fries, please…you?" Scully turned to Tommy

"Umm…" he looked at the menu boards "Boy I haven't been here in 4 years… I'll have 2 large fries, 2 cheese burgers and a happy meal"

"Would you like a drink with that?"

"Small diet coke please" Scully said

"Large Coke" the woman typed it in as Scully and Tommy moved aside to let the next inmate order. After a long time they were soon back on the road again with their food, Scully had been uncuffed from Tommy and was sitting behind Mulder as he drove

"I can't believe we just did that" Scully said opening Mulders bag and pulling out the fries, she handed them to him

"You know Scully, I don't hear any complaints in the back now" Scully turned and looked at all the inmates munching away happily "We might have a pleasant trip…"

"Give me that!" Reggie yelled as Tommy grabbed his Power Ranger toy, Scully groaned

"What now?" Scully sat her burger on Mulders lap "Eat it and watch out" Mulder laughed as Scully moved up the back

"Give it back!"

"What's going on up here?" Tommy turned around and looked her in the eyes

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Red, just a little inmate bonding" Reggie grabbed at the toy, but Tommy wouldn't let go of it

"Give it back!"

"Say please…" Suddenly Scully grabbed the toy from both there hands

"No toys!" Scully went down the bus aisle and got all the toys off the inmates and went back up the front to Mulder. All the inmates groaned and glared angrily at Tommy

"You're a spoil sport Red, we were only having a little fun" Scully ignored him and sat back down behind Mulder. She reached over for her burger to find it wasn't there

"Mulder, what happened to my burger?"

"Um… would you believe me if I told you I ate it?"

"Mulder you didn't?" he smiled

"I got you good" He handed her, her burger

"I knew you were hiding it"

"No you didn't…" Scully took a bite of her food and swallowed

"Shut up"

--

**Sometime later…**

It was a while later when Mulder turned off the highway and onto a side road

"Mulder what are you doing?" Scully asked leaning forward

"Short cut, it should cut at least half an hour off our trip" Scully stared at the scenery as it went into open plains

"Mulder are you sure about this?" Scully asked uncertain

"As sure as I've ever been" They travelled for a long while and it was starting to get dark

"Mulder we should be there by now" Scully said as they came to an old country town. Scully looked at the sign

"Dead Maple Valley? Mulder this place isn't on the map" Scully said looking at the map. It was getting dark outside and the fog started to roll in with the coldness. The fog was making it hard to see, so Mulder decided to drive on the old train tracks that ran through the town

"Mulder, do you think it's a good idea to drive on the tracks? What happens if a train comes?"

"Relax Scully I will get off in a minute and besides I don't think anyone has used these tracks in years." Mulder, Scully and the inmates looked outside at the now pitch black night

"Hey Red, looks like you'll be spending the night with me" Tommy said smiling, Scully just rolled her eyes in the dim bus lights

"In your dreams"

"Yes my dreams…"

"I'm scared" Reggie quivered as he looked out the window, everybody went quite, suddenly "GHOST!!" he screamed making everyone jump ten feet high, Scully turned around and walked up the back of the bus and looked out the window

"It's your reflection! God, grow up and be a man!" Reggie looked at Scully then at the window

"Me?" Scully rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the bus conked out

"Mulder?!"

"Out of fuel!" he yelled back, as the bus came to a stop on the train tracks, Scully stomped back up the aisle towards Mulder.

"Tell me Mulder, did you even check to see if we had enough fuel before we left?…"

"Um?…"

"Yeah I thought not" Scully sighed "Alright everyone out of the bus!"

"What?" Tommy said staring at her, Scully walked up to him and cuffed his wrists to hers

"You heard me, off now!" Mulder chained everyone together then they all single filed off the bus and wandered over to a round spot of dirt, a fair few metres away from the bus. Once everyone was off the bus they all stared at the dark buildings. Tommy stood beside Scully and whispered in her ear

"Watch your back or the ghosts will get you" Scully jumped slightly and Tommy laughed "Ha Ha, Little miss Red is scared!" Scully shoved him as she walked passed and pulled him over to Mulder

"Mulder, have you got…" Suddenly a loud horn echoed throughout the mist and a rumbling could be heard, then suddenly lights flash as a train came out of the nowhere

"The Bus!!"

**BOOM!! **

The Bus exploded into pieces as the train hit it head on. Then the train disappeared into the night. Mulder and Scully stared at the wreckage

"I'll get off the tracks in a minute Scully. No, no-one has used the tracks in years Scully, Mulder! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Tommy looked at Mulder

"Is she always this angry?" he asked, Mulder nodded

"This is her on a good day" Scully blew her top

"That's it! I have had it up to here" She rummaged through the pockets for her key to the cuffs "I'm can't stand being cuffed to you any longer" Scully searched but couldn't find it

"Ah Scully?" Mulder asked

"My key is missing… It's missing!" Tommy thought good of this

"I knew you wanted to be stuck together but…"

"You took it!" Scully accused pointing at Tommy

"You think I would be standing here stuck to you if I had the key to freedom?" Scully looked at Mulder, who just shrugged

"Don't look at me" just then Reggie piped up

"I saw a small key on the bus when I walked off!" Scully turned to him

"What?! You saw what?!" Scully looked at the wreckage and a strong urge to scream came to her, she let out a slow breath "This can't be happening" Suddenly there was a flash then a rumble as a storm started to roll in

"Looks like we'll be staying here tonight" Mulder said moving towards one of the abandoned buildings. Suddenly a squirrel ran in front of him and stopped, Mulder stared at him

"Hey Scully look" Scully pulled Tommy with her as she moved and looked at the squirrel

"He's holding a packet of chips…"

"Salt and vinegar chips…" Tommy said, the other inmates came up behind them

"I say we take it off of him, I'm hungry again" One of the inmates said

"Yeah I agree, I'm hungry as well" Another one said. Suddenly the squirrel ran off.

"Damn it!" Mulder looked at the veranda of one houses and saw a skeleton sitting on a chair with a sign that said WELCOME above him

"I think he's been there awhile" Scully and the others looked at him as well

"Let's find somewhere to sleep, Mulder you find some wood so we can light a fire" They all moved to a nearby building as Mulder went off to find wood. He walked to the nearest barn and looked inside, he saw a pile of firewood in the corner and decide to borrow a few logs. Mulder started to pick some up, then out of the corner of his eye he saw something moved, he turned to see the squirrel with the packet of chips. Mulder had an idea

"Here fuzz ball, nice fuzz ball" Mulder placed the logs down and gently edged his way towards the squirrel. The squirrel just stood there. Mulder step forward again and swiped at the packet but the squirrel moved too quickly for him, it ran over to one side of the barn. Mulder thought for a moment

'I know…' Mulder turned around and sat on the ground really still. After a few minutes the squirrel eased its way over to him with the chips until it was in front of him. Mulder sat completely still as the squirrel climbed on his leg, it looked up at him. Mulder waited until it was near his hand when…

"Got it!" Mulder snatched the packet from its paw then stood up "Ha and you thought you could out smart Fox Mulder" Mulder turned the packet and saw that it was still in good tack "Now lets taste the…OUCH!"

Mulder felt something claw up his leg. He looked down and saw the squirrel climbing his trousers "Get off!" he started to jump up and down and shake his leg violently, but the squirrel didn't let go. Mulder jumped over to the wood pile and pick up a small log "Oh no you don't!" Mulder swung the log at the squirrel but it was faster and jumped onto his other leg as the log hit his leg

"Holy mother of…" Mulder jumped up and down as he held the chips in the air as the squirrel started to climb higher. Just then Scully came through the door with Tommy

"Mulder?" she looked at the scene before her "Oh you didn't!"

"Scully help!" Scully and Tommy both ran towards him, Tommy picked up an old saucepan on his way

"Mulder give him back the chips!"

"No! I stole them fair and square!" Mulder jumped around when suddenly

**BONK!**

Mulder stopped jumping as weight lifted from his leg, he looked at Scully then at Tommy

"There, now we don't have to worry about any pests" Tommy said holding the pan over his shoulder. Mulder looked at his slightly bleeding leg, then at the squirrel lying on the ground, he pushed it with his foot

"I think its dead"

"It would want to be, I hit it hard" Tommy said, Scully felt sorry for it

"So now what do we do with it?" Mulder asked, as he picked up some logs again

"Oh I have an idea" Tommy said, picking it up

--

"Mmm, this is good!"

"Yeah! I agree!" Scully looked on in disgust as Tommy and the inmates started to eat the toasted squirrel, she tired to bite back her stomach

"How can you eat that? It could have rabies or something" Tommy took another bite from the tiny leg

"Honey, if I get rabies, you'll be the first one I'll be biting" he rattled the cuffs and laughed. Scully sighed as she listened to the storm outside

"Well at least it can't get any worse"

--

**A/N**

**No Animals were hurt in the making of this chapter…**

**Well maybe just one, shhh!**

**Hello**

**Sorry for the wait **

**Ok let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**If you want to join in on the madness go to my profile and see what the next challenge is and give me the ideas lol**

**Challenges for this chapter were… **

**--**

I want the bus with Miss Scully and Mr Mulder and the inmates to go into the country to an old ghost town.

Challenge 1: I want the bus to drive onto and along the train tracks that runsthrough the middle of the town and stop for some reason on top of the tracks.

CH 2: I want everyone to get off the bus, then out of no where a train comes and hits the bus, smashing it to pieces. The group is then stranded in the ghost town for the stormy night.

I would like Mr Mulder vs. The Squirrel.Mr Mulder takes something that belongs to the Squirrel, but the Squirrelwants it back, very very badly.And Miss Scully to say "Oh you didn't!" to Mr Mulder. And Mulder and Scully take the inmates to MacDonald's to get happy meals

Scully to get cuffed to Tommy and lose the key


	6. Chapter 6

It was around midnight when the storm had gone and Scully woke up to a strange sound. She sat up and listened for a moment in the dim light of the fire, she strained her ears over the loud snoring sound coming from Tommy. Hearing nothing she laid back down just as Tommy rolled over and draped an arm over her. She tried to push it off but surprisingly it was heavy

'_God if only I had an extra bullet' _she thought as she moved her arm over and poked him. He didn't move so she poked him again.

'_Wake up you big pile of…' _Scully reached over again this time holding his nose. But Tommy just opened his mouth and kept on snoring right into her ear

'_God Damn it! He's sounds like a damn freight train!' _Scully shifted slightly and managed to look up at the others, everyone was asleep except…

"Psst, Reggie" she whispered loudly. Reggie looked at her, Scully noticed he was wearing… A tin foil hat?

'_Where the hell did he get the foil from?' _Scully thought as she tried to get his attention "Reggie, come here" Reggie shook his head

"They're out there, listening to my thoughts" Scully just stared

'_Oh my god, he's been around Mulder too long' _Scully moved slightly

"Reggie there is no one there…"

"Yes there is, I can see the glow behind you!" Scully looked at him confused. She tried to look behind her but couldn't turn her head. She looked back at Reggie

"I don't see anything"

"That's because I'm the only one that can see them"

'_Well that makes a lot of sense' _Scully laid back and sighed _'Oh, stuff this' _In a split second Scully rammed Tommy in the ribs with her elbow, he jumped up and screamed so loud that everyone woke up in a hurry

"What the hell did you do that for Red?! I was sleeping!" Scully sat up now free of his arm

"Yeah I could hear you!" Scully stood up as the others did when suddenly Reggie screamed

"They're here!" he pointed at a glowing floating face hanging from the stairs. It started to moan loudly

"It's an Alien!" one of the inmates yelled. All the inmates screamed. Mulder tried to calm them down but it was getting out of hand. Scully on the other hand, had had enough. In a split second she pulled out her gun and fired it at the glowing head. It exploded.

"It's a dead alien now" Scully said putting her gun away. The inmates looked at her then backed away. Mulder was about to walk over to the mess when there was a knock at the door. Mulder looked at Scully who look back at him

"Well what are you waiting for?" She said motioning for the door.

"Why do I always have to get it?" Mulder grumbled as he carefully opened the door.

"Who is it?" Scully said holding he gun in one hand. Mulder looked around

"No-one" He replied

"See! See! I told you that they're here. They're listening to our thoughts" Reggie said chewing on his fingernails

"Reggie, I'm listening to your thoughts and they tell me you need serious help" Scully dropped her gun.

"Well I guess…" Suddenly something dropped on Mulders head. He ripped it off quickly

"Geezes! What the…" He looked down at it. Then picked it up

"What is it Mulder?" He threw it at her

"Rubber snake" She caught it and looked at it.

"Ooh, you think we can eat it?" Tommy said looking at her. She rolled her eyes

"Here, knock yourself out" she handed it to him. Mulder was about to close the door when…

"Butterflies!!" Everyone turned to see Reggie looking at something coming from the stairs. Scully squinted

"They're not butterflies, there moths!" but Reggie wasn't listening, he was mesmerised with the swarm that was hovering over the fire light

"Here Butterflies!" Reggie walked towards them, Mulder looked at the stairs

"Hang on a minute" He walked over to the stairs and looked up them when…

"Mulder!" Mulder spun around just in time to see Reggie run out the door chasing the moths as they went through the opening

"Why weren't you watching him?!" Mulder said running back over to her

"Well I was a little tied up at the time" she lifted her arm to find the cuffs were empty and Tommy was gone

"What the? Where the hell did he go?!" One of the inmates pointed to the open window. Scully turned to Mulder

"You get Reggie and I'll get Ryder" Mulder nodded and ran out the door. Scully turned to the other inmates

"Alright, listen up! Any man tries to escape and I swear to God I will put that bus back together and run you all over with it! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Miss" They all said in unison. Scully pointed at them.

"I mean it, you better be here when I get back" They nodded as she turned and headed for the window. Climbing up she slid through it

"Ah miss the door…" One inmate started but another one stopped him

"I wouldn't go there" The other nodded. When Scully was out of sight, footsteps came from the stairs. The inmates turned and saw cloaked figures walking towards them

--

Scully ran through the town and shouted loudly.

"Tommy Ryder! If you don't get back here, I swear I'll call your mother!" Scully heard a rustle in the trees off to one side

'_Got you!' _Scully ran past the buildings and into the scrub. She could hear footsteps running at a quick speed

"Ryder!"

"Give it up Red, you won't catch me!" Scully was gaining speed now she could see him up ahead. Her legs were wet from the rain on the bushes

"Get back here or you're in trouble!" She was close on his heels, he was only a few metres away but he didn't stop. They ran through a clearing "Ok you're in trouble" Scully stopped and pulled off her high heel shoe. She lined Tommy up and threw it. It flew through the air and smacked Tommy on the back of the head causing him to fall over.

"Ouch!"

'_I warned him' _Scully let out a huff and stomped towards him. Tommy sat up and rubbed his head as Scully walked up behind him

"God! Remind me next time to steal your shoes before I tried to escape" He felt a coldness wrap around his arm as Scully slapped the cuffs on

"Come on" Scully picked up her shoe. The heel hung off of it. Anger filled her "You broke my shoe?! You broke my shoe! These were expensive! Is your head made out of cement?!" Tommy rubbed his head

"I wish, then it wouldn't have hurt as much" Scully wasn't please as she pulled him back to the town. On the way giving him a big lecture on breaking her shoes…

--

"Butterflies, butterflies…" Reggie was bouncing with excitement as he followed the swarm of moths

"Reggie, come back, there not butterflies! They're moths!" Mulder shouted trying to catch up, but Reggie didn't listen

"Butterflies, butterflies…" Mulder had to try and stop him somehow, then he thought of something

"Reggie there not Butterflies, there bats!" Reggie stopped

"Bats? BATS!!" Reggie squealed and backed up quickly as Mulder came towards him. Reggie backed into Mulder who backed into someone else. He turned

"Oh no, what are you doing here?"

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your rescuer" The man lit a smoke. Reggie peered out from under Mulders arm

"Hello, chimney" he said to Smoking man. Smoking man looked disapprovingly at Reggie who was still wearing the tin foil hat

"Who is that?" Mulder looked at the man under his arm

"That is beyond help" Mulder rubbed his face "So how did you get here?"

"Car" Mulder nodded. Suddenly Reggie ran out from under his arm and grabbed the cigarettes from Smoking man

"Chimney, go bye, bye" He chanted as he ran off.

"Hey give that back" Smoking man yelled after him. He turned back to Mulder who shrugged

"I'll get them back if me and my group get a ride back to DC" Smoking man thought for a moment

"Deal" Mulder smiled and walked after Reggie

"Hey Reggie! Look butterfly!"

--

It was a short time later when Scully and Mulder arrived back at the house with their inmates attached to them. Scully saw Smoking man walking up behind them

"How did he get here?" Mulder shrugged

"Car" Then he held up the packet of cigarettes "It's our way home" Scully smiled as she opened the door

"Good then we better get the inmates together and…"

"HOLT!" A voice boomed from inside, Mulder and Scully jumped as they looked at a group of people in robes holding their inmates hostage

"What the hell is going on in here?" Scully demanded sternly. The leader of the group stepped forward

"You have trespassed on our property, now we will kill all your inmates" his voice boomed. Scully's anger hit the roof she stepped forward

"You listen and you listen good" She pointed a finger at the leader "I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm hungry and I haven't had a shower in over 24 hours and now I come here with a means to get these sorry butts back to DC and you want to kill them on me after all the willpower I had to hold back so I would not kill them?!" Everything went quiet. The leader backed up

"Is she always like this?" He asked Mulder

"This is her on a good day" The Leader walked back to the group and whispered something, they all nodded

"We will dump them in acid" Suddenly they tipped barrels of liquid over the inmates

"Nooooo!!" Mulder and Scully screamed running towards them. They stopped when the inmates and the group started laughing

"What the?"

"Oh we had you all good!" The leader pulled back his hood

"Krychek?!"

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face"

"Krychek what are you doing here?" Mulder asked watching the inmates getting up. The others took of there hoods, Mulder noticed some of the familiar faces of the government… The conspirers

"Well we wouldn't be here if someone didn't put a bus on the tracks, our technician is fixing out train now." Mulder and Scully looked at each other

"Ok I want all inmates on their feet now and follow me!" The inmates lined up and follow behind Scully as she walked out the door. "Move it chimney, I am in need of a good bath" She pushed smoking man out the door. Mulder turned to Krychek

"So who wants to thank the master prankster?" Mulder shook his head

"I knew it was you" Krychek laughed

"You had no idea" Krychek turned to the others "Ok boys, we have aliens to cover up, lets see if the train is ready" They all turned and walked up the stairs to get changed. Mulder watched them leave

"Mulder hurry up or we'll leave you behind" he heard Scully yell from the door. Mulder turned and ran out the door

--

It wasn't long before they had made it to the main road and all the while Reggie was telling a story about how he had met the butterfly queen

"…and then she took me to a place that was beautiful and so far away…"

"If he doesn't shut up, I'm going to take him to a place so far away he won't know how to get back" Tommy muttered as Reggie continued

"…and then we laughed and had tea and she taught me how to sing…"

'_Oh God please don't start singing' _Scully thought leaning her head against the head rest

"…He'll be coming round the mountain when he comes, he'll be coming round the mountain when he comes…"

"He had better hurry up and come round that mountain, 'cause I can't stand it any longer" Tommy grumbled, Scully looked at him

"You want to do it or should I?" Tommy looked at her

"Let's do it together" They both leaned forward towards Reggie when suddenly the car stopped abruptly causing Tommy and Scully to bang heads

"Hey!" Scully said rubbing her head

"Alright everyone out!" Smoking man demanded. Mulder looked outside, the sun was coming up, and he could see they were on the main road

"But we aren't at DC?"

"No but I can't stand his singing any longer, Out! Now! Or I'll blow the car to pieces with the bomb I had installed last week." In a quick second the car was empty of inmates. Mulder and Scully sat there

"He's bluffing! There is no bomb" Scully said to them as they stood on the road "Get back in" They shook there head

"Na, ah we aren't getting back in there!" Scully rubbed her head

'_Why is this happening to me?' _Scully and Tommy climbed out of the car

"Look, you sorry pieces of paper, get back in the car!" They shook there head

"No! And who are you calling paper? Red?" the inmate pushed on her shoulder, Scully shoved him back

"Don't push me!" He did it again

"Why not?" Mulder could see that there was going to be a full blown fight. He jumped out the car and ran over to them

"Hey stop it!"

"He started it!" Scully grumbled. Suddenly there was a squeal of wheels and Smoking sped of in a cloud of dust

"Hey! Come back!" Mulder half ran down the road but gave up halfway "Damn it!" Scully looked at the sky

'_This really can't be happening'_

"So what now genius?" She said looking at Mulder

"I guess we wait and hitch hike"

"With 10 anger social group inmates? Who's going to stop for us?" Mulder shrugged

"Unless you have a better idea?" Scully sighed

"Ok, ok we do it you're way"

--

It was 3 hrs and 8 cars later when Scully was getting more and more frustrated

"Mulder"

"I know" Suddenly they heard a slight humming sound coming from the distant. Scully stood up

"You see what I see?"

"If it's a tractor then yes, but it's too small, we'd only take that if we are desperate…" Suddenly Scully pulled Tommy and walked in the middle of the road as the tractor drew close

"FBI, we are taking your vehicle." She said loudly flashing her badge. But instead of stopping the farmer planted his foot and swerved around her and kept on going cackling as he did. Scully turned around

"Oh no you don't" Scully rolled up her sleeves and looked at Tommy

"Oh she's not…" Suddenly she started running pulling Tommy behind her

"Hurry up!" She yelled at him. The inmates laughed at the sight

"Run Tommy, Run!" they yelled. Scully and Tommy managed to reach the tractor and with a flying leap she jumped on the side of it and pulled the key out causing Tommy to nearly fall under the wheel

"We are taking this vehicle! NOW!" She growled the farmer jumped off quickly and backed away from her

"Take it you crazy lady!" he started to run across the paddock that was off the side of the road. Tommy managed to get a grip and crawled up onto the tractor

"God you are dangerous when you are angry!" he stated standing on the foot step "I could have died"

"And that would have been a problem because?" Tommy looked at her

"Because you would have had a dead weight on the end of your arm" he laugh "didn't think of that did you Red?" Scully was about to say something when the others came up beside them

"Ooh, cool ride" one said sarcastically, Scully rolled her eyes

"Hurry up and pile on we have a long drive a head of us" They stared at her

"You expect us to all fit on here?" Scully nodded

"Yes, you three stand there, you 3 this side, you two on the back, Mulder you drive, I'll sit on your lap and Tommy you stand there"

"What about me?" Reggie asked clasping his hands together

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't notice but you get to sit on the front" Reggie looked at the small tractor

"But won't my butt get hot?" Scully rolled her eyes

"Minor details, now move it! We have a 12 hour drive ahead of us" everyone piled on He looked past Scully at Reggie who was in the road

"Reggie a little to the left" Reggie swayed to the right. Mulder shrugged

"That'll do"

"Ok let's get going" Mulder started the engine and drove down the bumpy road

"Bouncy, bouncy, hot, hot, bouncy, bouncy…" Mulder and Scully looked at him then shrugged

"Well if anything maybe we'll get into the Guinness world record for putting the most inmates on a tractor" They made it to the highway and when it was clear they pulled out and started there long trip home. Scully sighed

"Well at least we haven't been pulled up by a cop yet, I don't think anyone has noticed" Mulder nodded as motorist beeped their horns at them

"Give it time, it won't take long before we attract attention"

--

**A/N**

**I think it's the longest yet!**

**Hey hope I'm living up to expectations**

**Let me know what you thought**

**And if you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**And for the challenges**

**Go to my profile for the next thing!**

_This chapter challenges…_

Dark Stormy Night... Krycek and the Consortium play Halloween pranks on them How they get home they steal Cancer man's cigarettes and sell them back tohim in an attempt to make him help them get home safely, quickly but quietly.

_--_

Story:

Something to Worry About: A swarm of humming moths fly towards the fire light. C1: Reggie shouts butterflies! And runs off after the moths. Mr Mulder goesafter him. C2: Tommy picks the handcuffs and runs away while Miss Scully is distractedwatching the moths. Miss Scully runs after Tommy. TGHome: They are on side of road with no vehicles, when an old small tractor comes into view driving towards them. Miss Scully steps onto road and flashes her badge saying "FBI, we are taking your vehicle." The farmer plants his foot and speeds away. Miss Scully is angry and tired of walking, so she runs after the tractor and jumps on broad pulling the key out and says "We are takingthis vehicle! NOW!"

They all climb onto the tractor and drive down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**FBI Bureau **

It was early morning when Kersh's secretary ran into The Assistant Director's office

"Sir I think you better see this" She said in a rush

"What?" She rushed over to the TV and turned it on…

**BREAKING NEWS!!**

"**We have just received reports of a slow speed chase in downtown DC. It appears a tractor carrying an estimated of about 10 inmates have been taken over by 2 rogue FBI Agents. As you can see from the images it looks like the red headed female seems to be the leader…"**

"_Get me the Director!"_

_--_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Pull over! Let the prisoners go!"

"Not on your life, after all I've been through?! I have been up all night!!… Mulder plant it!!"

"Ah, Scully I don't think that's such a good…"

"I said plant it!" Scully pushed her foot down on Mulders and the tractor revved up to full capacity. Police sirens wailed through the city as more and more cop cars started to pursue them.

"Go faster! Go faster!" Reggie screamed hysterically as he hung on for dear life as they bounced down the street at top speed

--

_Meanwhile… _

"_This is car 9 requesting back up! Repeat back up! Where is those tire spikes?!"_

"_Car 9, this is headquarters, fall back repeat fall back"_

"_Fall back sir? Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, fall back and drop pursuit" _

"_Yes sir" _

_--_

Mulder looked behind them as the police started to fall back

"Hey Scully look, they have given up" Scully and the others looked behind them

"About time! I thought they'd never leave" she said facing the front again. Sighing with relief, Mulder decreased the speed slightly until suddenly Tommy shouted…

"Helicopter!" They all looked up at the chopper which was advancing towards them Scully squinted as she read the letters on the side of it

"S.W.A.T…"

"What?! You're kidding me! They have SWAT chasing us?" Mulder said with disbelief

"Whoa boy! Someone's gonna be in trouble after all this has ended" Tommy stated as Mulder revved up

"Turn right! Right!!" Scully grabbed the wheel and swung it hard. The inmates all held on for dear life

"Weeeeeeeee!!" Reggie squealed "Hot! Hot! Bump! Bump! Weeeeeeee!!" He squealed again as they turned another corner. Suddenly Swat cars rounded the corner and sped up…

--

"_SWAT Car 1, is the backup in place?"_

"_Affirmative, backup ready" _

"_Rogare that"_

--

"…**Now we cross live to the apparent social worker who was in charge of the inmates before the rogue Agents kidnapped them… Miss how do you feel about all this?…"**

"**Oh it's horrible! They seemed like nice agents, I should have suspected something, especially the one with the red hair, she had such an anger problem, I should have never let them go…" **

The Tractor rounded another corner and screeched to a stop as…

"Moo Cows!" Reggie screamed as he stopped bouncing. They all looked as a herd of cows walked across the DC Street

"Where the hell did these cows come from?!" Scully shouted.

"Hello mooie" Reggie said as one came up to him. He patted it on the head then giggled "Ooh soft mooie" Mulder was about to say something when sirens wailed behind. Suddenly screeching of tires could be heard, then and about 7 men with guns surrounded them

"Get off the vehicle and put your hands up!" one yelled. One by one the inmates stepped off the tractor and formed a line.

"Hey get out of that!" One inmate said as a cow started to chew in his shirt. Scully lowered her head before jumping off the tractor angrily and pulling Tommy behind her.

"Scully, come back!" Mulder yelled trying to get off but couldn't because he was too stiff from sitting for so long.

"I demand to speak with who is in charge here!" Scully ordered dragging Tommy around with her

"Do what she says guys, she's an agent on the edge" Tommy said. The Swat team kept there guns levelled

"Speak I say" Scully started to stomp towards one man. Tommy tried to stop her

"Hey wait a minute, let me loose before you go getting tackled"

"…**And it looks like the leader is about to take on the Swat team… Oh that's got to hurt…"**

"Ouch!! Easy guys she's the one you want" Tommy said as both he and Scully were tackled to the ground

"Get your hands off me!" Scully screamed, wriggling angrily under there grip. Just then Mulder was pulled over next to her.

"I hope you have a plan" he said looking at her now grubby face

"Yeah, take down everyone who stands in my way" she replied trying to get free from the cuffs. Just then a car drove around the corner and stopped short of the group. Then a small woman got out. Mulder looked and noticed it was Kersh's secretary

"Hey Scully look, I think we're in trouble" Scully watched as she walked up to a swat member and showed him some papers. After a few minutes the order was given and Mulder, Scully and the inmates were released…

"…**And what's this? It looks like a new turn of events…"**

Scully rubbed her wrists as she was uncuffed, then also released from Tommy

"Oh thank God! I thought she was going to be the death of me" he said breathing easier.

"I wish I was" Scully muttered. Tommy noticed a camera crew off to one side then smiled.

"Hey Red" Scully was about to say 'what?' when suddenly Tommy grabbed her and bent her down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone went silent

"Ooh, kissy, kissy" Reggie said giggling as he rubbed his head along the cow's hair. Tommy released Scully

"I knew you liked me, I…"

**Whack!**

Scully grabbed her fist as it throbbed with pain

"God, damn it! What have you got in those cheeks? Concrete?" Tommy rubbed his face

"I wish, then it wouldn't have hurt so much" The leader of Swat came up to Scully

"Sorry for the mix up" was all he said before he and his team got in their cars and left. Scully looked at Mulder who looked at Kersh's secretary

"He want's to see us doesn't he"

"Uh huh" She replied. Scully sighed

"Ok everyone! Get in the car now!" She ordered. Everyone piled in except Reggie. "Reggie move it!" Reggie shook his head

"Not without Buttercup" Scully and the others stared

"Please tell me he didn't just name the cow" Scully asked rubbing her face

"I think he did Red"

'_That's it!' _Scully didn't give Reggie time to think before she managed to drag him away from the cow and stuffed him in the car

"No buttercup!! I love you!"

"Drive!" Scully shouted over the cries of the butterfly man. The car sped off towards the bureau…

_--_

The elevator doors opened and Scully, Mulder and the inmates exited the small space. Scully was leading, she marched them down the hallway and was getting quite a few stares from fellow agents. They turned the corner and headed towards Kersh's door

"Scully I think you better slow down and turn the handle…" Mulder started but in a split second Scully kicked the door making it fly open. Without stopping she pulled Tommy through the door and marched over to Kersh who was sitting at his desk

"Agents, So how was your trip?…" he started, but was stopped when Scully handcuffed Tommy to him

"What the?" he looked up at her

"I am cold, dirty, about to shoot someone" Scully pointed at Tommy "I had to endure the sight of a squirrel getting eaten and slept with the fear of a rabies infected inmate because he was trapped to my arm and the key was blown up in a bus crash because some agent wouldn't get off the train tracks when I told him too." She pointed at Mulder

"But I ran out of fuel!" He protested, Scully turned on him

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet!" she ordered. "I had to slept on the knee of my partner as our tractor bounced up and down for a 12 hour trip, I was chased through the streets of DC by Police and SWAT, then tackled. Then had to endure the sight of cameras as they caught the rabies infected prisoner kissing me. I haven't had a shower in two odd days, I am starving and about to turn cannibalistic, and he is looking quite tasty right now" She pointed at Reggie "If you ever want inmates moved again, do it yourself!! I'm going home! Goodbye!" Suddenly she turned and stormed out the door. Kersh looked at Mulder

"You really don't want to know and ask Agent Reyes how the trip went, she would know it a whole lot better…"

"But she never went on the trip" He asked confused

"Exactly" Mulder was about to turn when he added "Oh you can have him too!" Mulder pointed at Reggie before walking out leaving the inmates with the Assistant Director. Kersh looked up at Reggie who walked up to him

"Are you the butterfly King?" He asked with a smiled on his face

--

It was a short time later when Mulder found Scully sitting on a bench looking out at the street

"Hey Sunshine" he said as he sat next to her

"Mulder if I ever listen to you again make sure you put me out of my misery" Mulder laughed

"Well at least we didn't have to bring Buttercup as well" Scully smiled slightly

"So you want to go and get something to eat?" she asked

"I thought you'd never ask" they both stood when Mulder phone rang

"Hello?… yeah?… you're kidding me?" Moments later he hung up

"Mulder what is it?"

"You don't want to know"

--

**Inmate Social group**

"And people, I know we are all unhappy now that we are back here but this afternoon we have two special guests who are so thrilled to be here, and wanted to make you happy again so can we make them welcome?" Tommy and Reggie and the other inmates clapped as Mulder and Scully walked through the door

"Butterfly buddies!" Reggie squealed excitedly

'_O__h God, please take me now' _Scully thought as she sat down. Reggie leaned against Mulder and purred slightly. Mulder leaned away

"Ah Red, I knew you couldn't resist my charm" Tommy said leaning back on his chair

"Ryder, if there's one thing I could resist it would be you" Tommy placed a hand on his chest

"Oh, I love a woman with fire" Scully just gave him a look when the social worker spoke up

"Ok so today is show and tell, so who would like to go first?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!"

"Ok Reggie, what have you got to show us?" she asked, Reggie smiled and jumped up from his seat and ran over to the door

"Well that was a good show and…" Tommy bit back his words as Reggie opened the door

"Come on mooie" The group stared all mouths opened as Reggie lead the cow over to the group "Group, this is Buttercup, Buttercup this is group" Scully leaned her head back

'_Oh I wish I was on a deserted island' _

"Well Reggie that is… very nice" The social worker said as Reggie lead the cow around the room.

"…and see this is her tail…" he said smiling, Mulder noticed Scully as she sighed

"Well at least it can't get any worse Scully, we only have to put up with this today" Mulder said staring back at the cow. The social worker spoke up

"Oh I don't think so, you are going to be here for a week by rules of your Assistant Director, and he wants me to work on your anger skills" She said. Mulder and Scully both stared at her

"Hey look at Red, she looks like a strawberry" Scully let out a puff of breath as Reggie bounced over to them

"Ooh! Did I tell you? I had a butterfly in my cell the other day!…"

--

**A/N**

**Finished!**

**I can't believe it!**

**Ok so First I would like to say a BIG, BIG THANKYOU!**

**To all the people who gave me the challenges to finish this story!**

**Give yourselves a pat on the back because this was your story**

**I only wrote it on your ideas!**

**So if you liked it let me know**

**Thanks for all reviews**

**And Thanks for reading!**

**P.S would anyone be interesting in doing another challenge story like this? Please let me know**

_**Challenges for this were…**_

1: They are driving through DC when police start to chase them, saying "pull over, let the prisoners go." Miss Scully refuses to give up the inmates after all she has been through, she tells Mr Mulder to plant it.

2 and 3: They take the inmates to the FBI building, Miss Scully marches them up to Mr Kersh office. Miss Scully kicks the door open, storms over to Mr Kersh and handcuffs Tommy to him. She tells Mr Kersh "I'm going home! Goodbye!" And storms out the door. Mr Kersh looks at Mr Mulder. Mr Mulder replies "You really don't want to know." and "Oh and you can have him too." He points to Reggie. Reggie comes over to Mr Kersh and asks "Are you the butterfly King?" Mr Mulder goes to find Miss Scully.

CH: S.W.A.T starts to chase the tractor through DC. News reporters broadcast the low speed chase on the TV. Reggie is hanging on for dear life screaming "Go faster! Go faster!"- CH: The social worker finds out about what happens on the trip with the inmates and demands that Mr Mulder and Miss Scully come and make the unhappy inmates happy again.

--

1... They get blocked by a herd of cows that show an odd interest to the inmates

3... They try to convince Kersh to ask Agent Reyes, because she probably knows how it went better than they did.

**--**

Tommy kisses Scully with camera around taking pictures

**Thanks for everything J**

**May the files be with you**


End file.
